Season 3 Epi 1: Death becomes them or you
by twinsthings
Summary: The beginning of a newly written season. The reapers will be faced with new joyeus moments and unhappy times. Even George comes back to do her voice-overs! Please watch out for language, as we tried to stay in same spirit. What's life after life like?
1. Intro

**Season 3.01 - Death becomes them…or you**

**A/N: Eventhough we know this is far from original scrip layout, this is an attempt to get a series of "episodes" going. We'll try to get a 13 episode season written.**

It's season 3, so we took a little interval. It's now 3 years after George got hit by the 0-gravity toilet seat from the Russian Space Station.

We took the liberty to delete the family storyline. We already thought the storyline was too redundant in the second season, so those will be deleted completely. We're not sure whether another out-of-main-cast storyline will evolve, we'll see. What we do know, is that we'll attempt to give all characters more meaning, more dept and more background information. We'll try to have one main character focus per written episode, surrounded by, offcourse the reaping and other stuff, may it be humoristical or emotional. Thanks for reading! Chapter 1 Intro

George's voiceover:

"Have you ever had the feeling like you were littarly sucked into something you weren't supposed to be sucked into? Like destiny itself shouldn't have to be enough for you to stay stuck in the very position you didn't put yourself in? I have, it's happened to me. No, I'm not talking about the time my mom was so destracted that my hair got sucked into the vacume cleaner. I'm taking a more liberal sense of understanding."

"To me, it happened almost 2 years ago, when my life was littarly obliverated by something I didn't expect, fuck, not even a Russian Space Station could predict what was gonna happen to me. Eventhough they were the ones that put me in this situation, fuckers. To this day, I'm being constantly reminded of what happened to me..Because to this day, I'm still known by some..as toilet seat girl. Yeah, I know, fucking hilarious!"

scene.

A young girl bikes through the streets of Seattle. She makes a left turn and parks her bike next to a tree, behind a white picked fence. George Lass, to many more named "Millie Hagen" comes home from another happy couple of hours of working at her temp-job, Happy Times.

As she reaches the door, it swindels open. A blonde appears at the opening. "Georgia!" Daisy Adair spoke in her formiliar accent. "How wonderful to see you again." Another dramatic tone sounded in her voice. "I have been looking aalllll over for you!" she added.

"I was at work, what do you need me for?"

"Tragedy has surcome us! We have to get out of here!"

"Whah? What's going on? Why do things constantly happen while I'm away?"

The blonde brings her right hand to her forehead and swings it back.

"Fire, there, in the kitchen!" She shrieks.

As quick as a man (or woman) could say "Holy Crap, there's a fire." The young girl had reached the kitchen, soon followed by Daisy. Daisy was giggleing behind George as she spotted the kitchen.

Spotless.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I was totally freaking out!" George spoke with an angry voice.

"Don't worry about it. I was just practicing a scene." Daisy replied, seemingly without a care in the world.

"You told me...that our house..was on fire. How the fuck do you think I'm going to react."

The blonde did nothing more than laughing abundantly. "Easy Georgia, There's nothing going on. As I said, just an act."

Restoring to her natural color, George turned around to find Daisy, not smiling anymore, just a couple of chuckles.

George Voiceover.

"I know she comes across as being a total nimrod. As a matter of fact, that's exactly what she is. But Daisy Adair and I have grown accustomed to eachother over the past year and a half. Sure, she took my bed, sure she practically forced herself into my first appartment and sure she grades herself as being more of a successful actress as she really is, there really is some dept behind this girl. She doesn't really know it, and sometimes, it doesn't even show. But I find myself catching her off guard more now than I ever have before."

Scene.

George just hussled out of the kitchen. She went up the stairs mumbling: "Scene, what scene? There is no scene, there is never gonna be a scene. Crazy screw-up, I'll show you"

Daisy followed her young friend to the bottom of the stairs and heard the mumbles. "You know, for someone who was an actress on gone with the wind, you sure have to keep yourself to minimal roles!" She heard George yell as the last mentioned slammed the door shut.

Daisy just smiled and went into the living room.

Knock, knock.

Someone was at the door.

As George opened her bedroom door again, she heard Daisy opening it already. She heard soft voices from the direction of the door.

"Don't do that silly, she's gonna hear us." She heard Daisy whispering and giggleing. Deeply intruiged by the person that got Daisy so wound up, she sneaked to the top of the flight of stairs.

Nobody was there.

George did all she could think of at the moment. She ran downstairs, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mysterious person, presumably male, at the door. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard a door slam shut.

Through a window, located at the front of the house, she saw Daisy stepping into a 250.000 dollar Aston Martin Vanquish. She thought to herself: "Hmm, not bad Ms. Adair." The car did it's usual 0-62 MPH in 4 seconds and before she had time for another thought, Daisy and her blacked-out-windowed-Aston Martin had been erased from the street sight.

Since there was no way George would be able to see what or who had taken place into the car alongside her friend, she decided to do what every young person of this day and age would do. She would call Daisy on her cellphone.

RING RING.

"The number you have dialed cannot be reached at the moment. Please try again later."

She removed the phone from her ear and looked at it, faintly, the voice kept repeating the same sentence over and over again. "The number you have..." 'Shit!" Was all she said.

It wasn't until nightfal that Daisy re-entered the house. George saw her blow a kiss towards that same grey Aston Martin.

"Where were you?" George let out slightly agravated at Daisy.

Daisy shut the door and placed her attention to George. "Well, Georgia, I was out."

"Yes, I could see that, but where? And with whom?"

Daisy waved her hand towards George, as if she was trying to blow her off. "Not now George, I'm tired." She went to her room in the back of the house and shut the door again.

George Voiceover.

"George? She called me George? Now I really do have to find out what's happening to her."

Scene.

**Next morning, Der Waffle Haus.**

George, Daisy and Roxy are sitting in their regular green fake leather booth. Daisy is reading the newspaper, George and Roxy are talking about Roxy's job, police officer.

"So, since Mason could see your gun, mind if I take a look at it."

Daisy stared at George in disbelief, soon followed by Roxy.

"What?" George simply asked.

"Oh come on! Are you gonna tell me you have completely forgotten what Roxy did to Mason when he asked her about the gun?" Daisy replied, still reading the newspaper.

Roxy looked at George with penetrable eyes. "But Mason was something different. He had been bugging my ass for weeks." She softened her voice. "Sure honey, here you go."

With that said, Roxy handed the 9 mm Glock to George, not forgetting to take the magazine with bullets out.

When George had the Glock in her hands, she first glanced over it, before pointing it towards Daisy, who was still not looking up from her newspaper.

"That shit is very dangerous, don't ever do that again." She heard Roxy say, right before claiming back the handgun. She directed herself to Roxy and noticed that she had her angry face on. "You might injure someone if you don't know how to use it!" Roxy continued.

At that moment, 2 men joined the girls in the booth. "Oh that is just not fair." Mason said, while sitting down on a chair next to the booth. "Why is it that, when I ask you to see the gun, you shoot me in the bullocks... but when she asks you to see it, it's all "there you go sweety"?" he asked Roxy, who just replied with a poisenous stare.

The other man to join the party was Rube. He was older than the rest of the reapers, and had quite the reputation on him.

A waitress named Kiffany came over to their booth.

"What can I get the lot of you?" she asked in a friendly voice. All together, the group started blaring out orders. The only thing she could make out were "Extra extra Crispy" and "Fruit".

She peeked over her notepad. "Let's try this again, shall we?" One by one, they ordered their breakfast, going from fruit salad and green tea to over easy eggs with extra extra extra crispy bacon with a side of hashbrowns and coffee.

"Anything for you Mason?" the waitress asked, after she finished the writing on her notepad.

"Just a cup of coffee."

"It'll be right there." Was her only response before she stuck the pad into the koala shaped bag she strapped around her before beginning her shift.

As Kiffany walked over to the next table, Rube began to speak.

"No post-its as of now."

Everyone looked at Rube in disbelief. Never had it happened before that there weren't any pos-its at the beginning of the day.

"Stop whining, There are no post-its and that's final." The older man grumped.

Everyone was looking at everyone, shrugging their shoulders and not exactly knowing what to do. Daisy, who had looked up from her paper to receive her post-it whispered at Mason: "This has never happened before. Do you think everything's alright?"

Rube, who had overheard the conversation felt the need to reply. "You know, It's not because there are no post-its that I'm going either deaf nor senile. And to answer your question, nothing is going on."

With that said, Kiffany came to the table with their orders. Eating was done in silence.

Everyone except Rube left "Der Waffle Haus" after breakfast.

As George, Mason, Daisy and Roxy were walking, silence was broken by George. "There are still a couple of things I don't understand."

"Go right ahead, the stage is yours." Daisy Adair replied. "I don't have nothin' to hide, so ask away." She added.

"First of all, Mason, what's your last name?" George said without holding back. "I've always wondered that. I mean, my last name is Lass, Daisy here is an Adair,..."

She was interupted by Daisy.

"Of the Greenwich Adairs" She added with pride.

"...Of the Greenwich Adairs" George added, rolling her eyes. "Roxy Harvey and Rube Sofer. But I've never heard you talk about your last name before."

"Gr" the rest of the word dissapeard in the background.

"What's that, I didn't hear you." George told Mason.

Daisy just giggled and replied: "It's Granger, Mason Granger is his full name." She then turned to Mason and padded him on the shoulder. "There there."

George also turned towards Mason, who was walking in between Daisy and herself. "What's so bad about being a Granger?"

Mason looked up. "Well. Nothing, really. I just wish my last name would, you know, represent my coolness."

The girls started laughing. "Why?" Was the only thing George could come up with.

"It's not exactly posh for a bloke who was born behind the ampliphiers of a rock concert now is it? Bloody hell."

The girls just continued on laughing. "You do know what Granger means, don't you?" Daisy asked him.

"I don't bloody care. It's my name and I'm completely discontent with is."

"It means "He superintendant of the Grange."" Daisy replied. "A grange is a farm owned by either a gentleman farmer or a monestry, in case you didn't know."

Mason looked at Daisy in disbelief. "What, you don't think a girl my age knows how to spell?"

Mason smirked. "You looked up the meaning of my last name? Admit it darling, you love me."

Roxy and George could only onlook. They didn't know what just happend. How did the conversation suddenly go from answering questions, to a statement of love at the address of Mason?

"Don't be silly." Daisy stated. "I'm from the 30's, I know what a Grange is and I just thought it would be derrived from that." She smiled nervously.

"And?" Mason responded.

"Let's just continue our little walk here. Best enjoy it while we're still post-it-less." The blonde said.

The walk continued in an agonizing silence.

George Voiceover

Now you would think that everything is said and done by this. But it's not.

Scene

"Someone please tell me why we're going back to the waffle house? I thought we were trying to avoid work?" George asked as Roxy held the door open for everyone to enter.

"Because we have to. It's our job." Roxy answered while still holding the door. "And when we don't do our job, this place will be in a shitload of troubles."

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Back to work

**A/N: The history of the Adair family in Greenwich is unknown to us, so we altered a small story we once read about another Adair family. The history portrayed here is not correct but just altered to make the story fit better. **

**Chapter 2: back to work**

"What's so important about Greenwich Adairs?" George aimed towards Daisy. "Isn't a Greenwhich Adair the same as any other?"

Daisy's mouth fell open. "Do you not know about the Adair family from Greenwich", her as per usual dramatic voice came up again.

George and Mason looked at eachother and shrugged.

"The Adair family was part of an anti-slavery group up North. They were based up in Connecticut. In the late 1850's, a couple of groups who were proslavery had set out to gravely injure Samuel Adair, my forefather, but failed as more and more anti-slavery groups got together and fought against slavery." She spoke ever so eloquently.

"I thought the Adair family you're speaking of came from Kansas?" Mason wondered. "There is something in the back of my mind that just screams "Kansas".

Daisy disregarded Masons last words as she sat back down at the booth.

Before everyone even had the chance to sit down, Post-its were sticking to the table sides. Sighs were exchanged by each member but Rube.

When they were seated, Rube didn't do his usual morning talk. He was looking rather contemplative.

"What's up Rube?" Roxy said while padding him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

'About?" Mason asked.

"Der Waffle Haus. I'm wondering, in German, wouldn't it be Das Waffle Haus?" Rube said while pointing at the sign.

"Bloody Hell." Is all Mason could say. "You are shitting me? Is that what you think about when you're alone? I don't bloody care whether it's the fucking Der Waffle Haus or the fucking Das Waffle Haus, as long as they serve waffles, and it's in a house, I'm bloody fine if they call it Shit on a fucking stick."

"Say that word one more time and I'll give you shit on a stick." The older man grumped.

Mason and Daisy looked at one another. Daisy gestured and lipped "Go on."

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuckidy, Fuck, Fuck Fuck" Mason suddenly let out.

Rube got up quickly and grabbed Mason by the collar. "Come along will you?"

He pulled Mason along into the men's room. A short while thereafter, they exited the men's room and sat back down. Mason had his tongue sticking out. "Soap." Is all he said before taking a napkin and spitting into it.

With all ease, Rube sat back down, not looking at Mason anymore. "Don't you fucking do that again." He said quietly.

After the morning scrummage had gone, everyone left the booth and went on their merry ways to go reap their souls, or to relax.

**Reap nO.1**

J. Morales

232 E. Pine St

E.T.D. 2.32 PM.

George was standing at the corner of Spring St. and Summit avenue. She didn't exactly know where to go, or how she would get to E. Pine St. but she knew that she had to get there on time. Time now was 2.13.

"Excuse me sir?"

A man walked passed her, ignoring the question.

"Ma'am?" A distraught woman looked over her shoulder but didn't respond either.

"Excuse me?" A third person walked towards George. More success with this one. The man stopped and aimed his attention towards George, who didn't only feel lost, she seemed lost as well.

"Hello young lady." The elderly gentleman further approached her. "What can I do for you?"

George overlooked the man's scrummy appearance and continued. "I'm looking for E. Pine St. do you know where that is?"

The man seemed pensive. "Why yes young lady, I do." Was his answer. "You take a left here, which is Summit Av. You keep following this road, until the end of Crawford Place. Then, if you look at your right side, that's E. Pine St." the man smiled.

George looked as if she was saving a mindmap into her brains. She looked at the man in gratitude. "Thanks."

"No problem little lady." The elderly gentleman said. "Happy to help."

With that, the man walked on in the direction of his original destination. Cane in right hand swooping through the air.

J. Morales Furniture & Sons.

"That's easier than I had expected it to be."

She entered the prestigious building which had an air of greatnes to itself. "Do you know where I can find Mr. J. Morales?" She asked the first person she came by.

"Mr. J. Morales? Don't you mean Ms. J. Morales?" The man looked at her with confused expressions. "Jillian Morales is at the top floor, office 2D."

George just gave the man a friendly smile. She went on to the elevators.

As she was standing in the elevator, staring at the floor buttons, all she could do was think: "Wait, who the hell puts apartment 2 D on the 4th floor?" She disregarded her thoughts and pressed the button anyway.

"DING. ELEVATOR GOING UP"

"DING. FOURTH FLOOR, PLEASE BE CAREFUL EXITING."

George got rather spooked as she heard a female elevator voice announcing the destination of the elevator, but soon realised there was nothing to worry about.

**Reap nO.2**

F. Mohler

12 Cherry St.

E.T.D. 3.49 PM.

Roxy seemed self-confident as she stuck a parking ticket on the winshield of a Porche Carrera. She had her eye on the prize.

Roxy's post-it said that she could find her target in Cherry street, which is exactly where her route went by today. As her attention diverted, away from the ticket, she noticed a couple of young boys crossing the street onto 3rd avenue. Seeing she didn't have any business there, she just let them be.

She was trying to find Friedman Mohler, a German immigrant. Friedman was a little over 30 years old and spoke with a heavy German accent.

"Gutentag Fraulein, can I help you?" He tabbed Roxy on the back. "Is Zas my cahr?" Roxy could barely understand him.

"Good afternoon sir, is this your vehicle?" She looked at him strickly. "Because you parked it in the red zone, for which I gave you a ticket." She completed.

"Oh, I appologise. I am not yet accustomed to ze American parking zystem." The man gestured friendly. "Offcourse I vill pay my ticket."

Roxy felt kind of sorry for the man. He was trying so hard to be a valuable new citizen and now he had to die. "It's okay." Roxy spoke friendly.

With that, Friedman stuck out his hand. "Goodbye ms. Officer." He smiled.

Roxy just shook his hand, reaping his soul while she was at it. "Have a nice day sir."

**Reap nO.1**

J. Morales

232 E. Pine St

E.T.D. 2.32 PM.

George got out of the elevator and went door by door, seeking for 2D. As she found the office, she heard several people talking on the inside.

She knocked on the door and, as she opened it, she noticed a man and a woman look at her in shock. The man, who was closest to the door, was putting his jeans straight. The woman was buttoning her blouse. Afterwhich she put her skirt straight and sat behind her desk.

"Oh, I'm sorry." George just said with an embarrassed stare. "I'll come back later."

Quickly, the woman rose from her seat again. "Oh, no, we're done here. What can I do for you?"

As the woman rose up, George entered the office which horridly smelled like a sweaty mixture between strong sented perfume and a man's cologne.

"Hello Ms. Morales. My name is Jennifer Dasz and I'm with the Ice cream federation. I've been told that this company treats its employees to ice cream every Friday and I was wondering if I could take a little survey?"

Jillian Morales penetrably looked at George. "It'll only take a couple of minutes and I'll be on my way." She said.

"Okay." A surprised Jillian could only say.

That said, "Jennifer Dasz" made her way over to the desk, which the man and woman had just had sex upon, and reached out for Jillian.

"Let me introduce myself again.' She said, clutching/reaping onto the hand. "My name is Jennifer Dasz and I'm here because of the ice cream servings."

"I think there's been some sort of a mistake here. My employees don't get free ice cream ever Friday?" Jillian said while shaking George's hand.

"I am talking to Jillian M. Morales, right?" because I'm looking for that person.

"I'm sorry. My middle name is Elisabeth." Jillian let out. "I think you got the wrong company. She smiled.

"How could I have been so stupid! I am so sorry to disturb you at your business. I'll be on my way again then." George let go of the hand and made her way to the door.

George Voiceover.

You see, sometimes a lie, isn't always bad. Take me for example. I'm not Jennifer Dasz, nor am I a member of the ice cream federation, I'm not even sure there is something like a fucking ice cream federation. But I didn't have any questions, so I lied. Sue me. It's not like I'm gonna die or anything, any time soon.

Scene

Before George had even left the building a horrendous scream was heard from the location of office 2D. Aperantly, Ms. J. Morales still wrote with a fountain pen. Being a little too excited on the job, she stuck the pen right into her hand.

She died of blood poisoning. Too much ink had mingled with her blood. Some of her veins had a deep color of purple and her face was stuck in a terrified glare.

George simply left, behind her the soul of the crossing J. Morales.

George Smiled. "Job well done."

**Reap nO.3**

C.J. Penny

9021 E. Alder St

E.T.D. 4.56 PM.

Mason was walking across E. Alder street as he saw a fancy jacket hanging from a shopping window. He went inside and came out with the jacket.

His reap had been the elderly gentleman from behind the counter. The man would eventually have to get up a step ladder and trip, causing him to land in a very unfortunate way and die.

Mason didn't quite feel like he had to work today. It was all so easy. Just hand the man the money for the jacket, and leave the store, with a new jacket, a new soul and the money for the jacket.

"Sorry mate, a boy's gotta eat." He said as he reached down the pocket of his pants. "And pay for these little things." He hadn't even finished the sentence as he got out a bunch of pills, held together in a container. He opened the container and swallowed 2 pills. "Just enough to make a man feel better."

He lit a cigarette and walked away from the store.

**Reap nO.4**

P. Star

1 Vine St

E.T.D. 7.23 PM.

Daisy, holding a red bound book, came into a small theatre, located in Vine St. She quickly knew where she was going.

Backstage.

"Hello, where may I find the director of this marvellous piece of art?" Daisy once again brought out the most melodramatic voice.

"He's right there ma'am. Just go to the door that reads Patrick Star, director." A man in slobby clothes replied to her, pointing in the direction of a long hallway.

"Patrick Star? Is that his real name, or a stage name?"

"It's just a stage name. His real name is Richard Bloomington-Roscoe, but you will never hear him say that." The man replied without looking back.

Der Waffle Haus – same time

Rube was sitting in the regular booth, sipping from a cup of coffee. As he was reading the newspaper, suddenly he rose his right finger. "Excuse me, Kiffany, can you come over here please?"

The waitress came over, carrying a coffee can. "What can I do you for?" she said in a friendly voice.

"Der or Das?" Rube said.

It was hard for Kiffany to hide her confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Do you think it's right as "Der Waffle Haus" or "Das Waffle Haus"?" Rube added. "Which one's correct?" He waved his paper in the air.

"I don't know, actually." She wondered. "I've never thought about it." She placed one hand on her hip while staring at the sign.

After some time, she focused back to Rube. "Can I get you anything?" changing the subject.

"A refill on this coffee would be nice, thanks Kiffany." He said, placing his hand over the mug.

Kiffany poured in a new cup and went back to the counter.

All of a sudden, Rube shouted "I got it!"

Kiffany came back over to the table with an angry look. "Mind telling me what you got, before you destroy my clientele?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm pretty sure it has to be "Das Waffle Haus", that's all.

"Really? Then why's that, my brave soldier?" She nodded sarcastically.

"Das or Der have reference to the house, not to the waffle. Since a house is female, and Das is also female, it can only be "Das waffle haus"."

"Okay, thanks for finding that out. I'll go straight to management with this. How dare they!" She laughed out loud.

Rube got up and left Der Waffle Haus soon afterwards.

**Reap nO.2**

F. Mohler

12 Cherry St.

E.T.D. 3.49 PM.

Friedman Mohler was crossing Cherry street as he noticed his shoe lace being untied. He stopped to tie it back up, putting his briefcase next to him, in the middle of the road. Eventhough there were several cars blaring in his direction, he didn't move. Not an inch.

When a truck came in his direction, he had just finished tying the bo to his lace, and picked up the briefcase and noticed the truck steaming steadily in his direction.

"Get off the motherfucking road, you retard." The truckdriver yelled, windows down.

Before the truck hit Friendman, the German born had quickly removed himself from his diar position, there in the middle of the street.

He blew out the last bit of breath, he held in while in the tense situation and marched to the curve.

He was happy to be back on the sidewalk. He had come to the realisation that the past couple of minutes could've been the last of him.

**Reap nO.4**

P. Star

1 Vine St

E.T.D. 7.23 PM.

Daisy knocked on the door of Patrick Star. She didn't really know what to expect, only that there'd be a man behind the door.

She knocked again. Seemingly, no one answered.

As she knocked for a third time, she began to get worried. Did she have the wrong location?

Another knock on the door. This time, it creeped open just enough for her to take a quick glance inside. There was no one.

**Reap nO.2**

F. Mohler

12 Cherry St.

E.T.D. 3.49 PM.

Roxy had just been witness to the traffic stupidity of Friedman Mohler, eventhough she couldn't believe it didn't kill him. Then she checked her watch.

3.48 PM.

A couple of more seconds to go.

Friedman was walking at the other side of the street.

He didn't notice that he was being followed by the officer who, just a couple of minutes before, gave him a ticket for parking his Porche into a red zone.

He walked on in steady pace, always looking forward, never back, always remembering to look at the ground, in order to keep himself from tripping.

Then Roxy noticed something near a location Friedman was about to pass. It was only a faint visual, and she couldn't be one hundred percent sure. But, to her knowledge, the thing she saw could only be one thing.

Gravelings.

In the mean time

Rube was walking the street as he was soon joined by both George and Mason. Their job had finished and they met Rube to discuss what had happened.

"My guy just fell down a stepladder and landed unfortunately." Mason said with a bore. "I couldn't believe this was all I got." He added.

Rube was just watching ahead of himself. He listened attentively but didn't bother looking in Masons direction.

"What about you buttercup? What happened to your guy?"

George looked at Rube and smiled. "Blood poisoning from the use of a fountain pen." She said humored. "Guess she must've really liked that pen."

Rube just smiled at his youngest pupil. "Well done Peanut."

At that moment, Mason got a phone call.

He picked it up and...

**Reap nO.2**

F. Mohler

12 Cherry St.

E.T.D. 3.49 PM.

Friedman Mohler was still walking in the same direction. Gravelings still nearby, Roxy felt that wave of sadness again. The one she felt when she first met F. Mohler.

This was one of the reasons why reapers couldn't be too close to their souls. To make sure they wouldn't do anything to change the course of events. She almost did.

But resisted.

The gravelings climbed ontop of a moving crane. They turned off the brakes of several demolition materials. Causing them to drive directly onto the street. Because of this, two trucks and a car were forced to make a sudden break and turn to the left.

One of the trucks drove inside a house. The walls of the house virtually collapsed, landing right on top of Friedman Mohler.

His T.O.D. was 3.49 PM.

Roxy was just standing there, waiting, onlooking. She knew there was nothing that could've been done to prevent it. The usually so harsh police officer, had just snapped. The way Friedman Mohler died, was brutality at its best, unlike anything she'd every seen before.

A single tear formed in the corner of her eye.

Friedman Mohler was standing behind her. "Vhat happened?" was his first, still in shock, reaction. "Vhy am I hejre?"

Roxy turned around to face the German born man. She didn't know how to explain what happened, so she hardened her heart again. "You're dead."

Friedman looked at her in disbelief. "Ghow can I be zead?" He spoke, still in shock. "I am right hejre."

Roxy just turned her eyes at him. She didn't know what else to do.

A bright light appeared.

"That's for you." She said self-surely. "Go on."

Friedman Mohler did what he was told, and walked towards the bright light.

He was gone.

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N: Since there are several sides to the story, we decided to make it into a sort of "24", where you have different things happening all while another thing is happening. Eventhough the timing may not seem correct, it wasn't our intention to keep the timing strictly linear. It wouldn't have fit into the story if we first would've completely covered George's reap, then Mason, then Roxy,....**


	3. A reaping problem

**Chapter 3: A reaping problem**

Rube, Mason and George were still walking as Roxy came closer to them. She seemed a bit startled but soon got herself together.

Mason was still on the phone.

"What do you mean, not there?" He was frantically waving his arms in the air. "This is not good."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'll calm down." His composure calmed.

He rushed his free hand through his hair. "Bloody Hell. Don't move, I'll be right there."

Mason hung up his cellphone.

Rube looked at the slightly panicked Mason. "Problems?"

"Er. No, everything's fine. Don't worry about it." The Brit said. "I just have to go for a little while."

Mason simply took off, not telling anyone where he was going. George followed him. "I'll keep an eye out for him, Rube." She said while starting to run after him.

Mason soon turned around the corner not noticing George following him not far behind.

**Reap nO.4**

P. Star

1 Vine St

E.T.D. 7.23 PM.

Daisy was still holding the phone to her ear. She seemed rather desporate.

Her panicky demeanor still hadn't completely gone.

"Fuck."

With that in mind, she hung up the phone. She had been clutching the cellphone in her wrist fruitlessly for some time now.

She went into the small room again. It sure had a lot of diva-props lying around in it. But the diva had flown. P. Star was nowhere to be found, and time was beginning to become an issue.

It was now 7.02 PM and there was no sign of Patrick. He was supposed to die in a little over 20 minutes. If she didn't find him, and if she didn't reap his soul by then, the soul could become stuck in his body.

As she once again exited the room, she noticed Mason at the entrance. "Over here." She yelled panicky.

Mason disregarded the man who told him he couldn't go passed a certain point and went over to Daisy.

When he reached her, she outstreched her arms and gave Mason a hug.

Georgia also came into the theatre.

She quickly noticed her co-workers and friends, and went over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Daisy asked Georgia. "I told you not to tell anyone." She directed angrily at Mason.

"Don't worry, he didn't tell anyone. I just followed him to make sure everything was alright." George quickly replied. "Is it? I mean, is everything allright?"

Tears started welling up in Daisy's eyes. Panic was beginning to take master of the situation.

"No, everything is not alright." Beginning sobs could be recognised. "I have a missing reap and I only have 20 minutes to get to him." She continued.

George eyed at Mason. She began to feel the panic herself.

"Erm. Let's split up! You take the stage, Daisy, take backstage and I'll check the rest." She practically yelled.

Mason and Daisy quickly did what she said, making their way to the areas assigned to them by their Reaper Junior.

Ten minutes passed quickly. Still no sign of Patrick Star.

There were only a few minutes to go.  
George, Mason and Daisy met eachother again. Panic was visible and sensible.

It appeared as if Patrick Star had dissapeared from the face of the earth.

Then suddenly, a horrid shriek was heard. An icy yell and a loud bang later, the threesome made their way, way back of the auditorium.

A man was lying on the ground. Eyes closed, dreadfully still.

"Check his pulse!" Someone screamed. "Call an ambulance!" Another one urged.

Chaos everywhere as the man didn't get up after CPR and heart massage. "Where the fuck is that ambulance!?" A man in suit and tie yelled.

Mason and Daisy looked at eachother in dispair, Georgia tended the poor man lying on the ground.

Patrick Star was no more.

But worse, Daisy didn't get to him on time. He passed away, soul still inside his body.

She tried to reach Patrick but couldn't get to him. People surrounded his lifeless body. "Can everyone give him some room please?" She yelled, her voice in a panicky tone.

Nobody listened to her. Everyone cramped up around the body as if it were a freak show.

Daisy couldn't reach him.

There he was, Richard Bloomington-Roscoe, also known as Patrick Star. His lifeless body hadn't moved for over 15 minutes now.

The ambulances arrived, only to pronounce his official death at 7.51 PM. There was nothing more they could do for him. There was nothing more Daisy could do for him. There was nothing more, anyone could do for him.

Daisy fell onto her knees, this time not on stage, where she would normally do the whole dramatic ending. She felt unstoppable tears running down her cheekbone.

She fell down less than 2 feet away from the body. There was only one thing on her mind.

She failed.

The thought of her failing to reap the soul from a now dead man, was too much to carry.

Before anyone could put too much notice on Daisy, Mason reached her and picked the sobbing woman up from the floor. "Come on, there's nothing you could've done." He reassured her calmly and quietly.

Daisy didn't listen to him. She felt guilty. She kept on crying and sobbing, even when they'd left the building.

When George, Daisy and Mason finally reached Rube, he felt something was wrong. It was so unlike Daisy to lose her composure, if not for another scenic act.

Mason was supporting his friend, grasping onto Daisy's shoulders, keeping her on her feet. He simply lowered his head and motioned "no".

Rube wondered what was going on, but didn't get a straight answer.

It was only after a while that George told him the truth.

Silence.

Some time had passed in silence. Rube looked around and spoke softly: "I think it's best if we be done for tonight. Get our heads straight and think about what happened."

Then he directed towards Daisy.

"There was nothing more you could've done. These things happen."

Daisy, who had calmed down a bit simply nodded, held back some tears and said: "Yes I could, but thanks anyway."

With that, she got up and left the booth.

Soon afterwards, everyone decided it would be a good idea to get going.

When George and Mason came home, the house was quiet. It was dark inside, and there didn't seem to be any movement coming from anywhere.

The two of them looked towards eachother, slightly worried. They could only guess as to where Daisy had gone off to after meeting everyone at the booth. In the state she was in, they didn't know how she'd react.

Suddenly, a light popped up in the kitchenette. A small room, nearly too small to put a small oven in, was located next to the first kitchen and only a faint light was noticeable from the entrance of the house.

George made her way towards the light, Mason followed her in her footsteps.

It was Daisy.

Holding a glass of water in her left hand, Daisy – dressed in her night wear – looked rather shocked as she noticed her friends standing by the kitchenette door.

"How're you doing?" Was the first thing George asked as Daisy put the glass on a small table.

"I'm fine. I just needed some time to myself. Thanks for being concerned." She turned around on her feet and went back in the direction of her room.

"You're…"

The door closed.

Mason mumbled on: "…Welcome." And sighed.

Then, the two of them left the kitchenette and each went to their own bedroom. George, upstairs, and Mason in the guest bedroom, located near Daisy's.

It was the middle of the night when Mason woke up for the first time. He didn't quite know what woke him up, but he knew something was wrong. He never woke up in the middle of the night, unless it was something that had to do with an external factor.

He got out of bed and put on the T-shirt he had on just a couple of hours before, which was hanging from the bedside.

After this, he exited the room and sneakily walked through the house, to identify the location of turmoil.

He didn't have to go far. Aside from his bedroom, he heard sobbing in the distance.

Mason quietly opened the door to Daisy's room. Eventhough the lights were out, the lighting from the hallway gave away the features of a woman hiding her tears in her pillow.

A quiet murmur, mingled with sobs and loud swallows completed the picture.

An emotional breakdown was afoot.

Without Daisy even noticing his presence, Mason made his way over to the bed. He sat down on the top corner and made his presence known by gently going through her blonde hair.

The blonde starlet only startled lightly. She never heard anyone coming in. After realizing who it was, she sat up a bit, making for more room between her and Mason.

"Are you sure you're alright." Mason asked still rubbing her thick blonde hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her accent gave away a little, leaving room for her natural mother tongue to come through. Her glistering eyes betrayed the lie.

Nothing more was said, no more words or feeling shared. The two of them simply hugged eachother. Mason because he was worried about his friend. Daisy because she needed a hug. An honest hug, not one of those "let's get things over with" hugs she was so used to.

"Why has no one ever loved me?" The thought once again came across her mind.

As she buried herself deeper into the shoulder of her male companion, she noticed another thought entering her mind. "Maybe I just never noticed it. Or maybe I perceived love in a different way."

Daisy wanted to cry, and she wanted to show who the real Daisy was, but she couldn't. In all her years alive, which were over 80, she had never known anyone to treat her with the kind of respect she deserved. She had lost faith in mankind a long time ago and it was hard for her to let go of those memories.

Memories filled with shame and agony as she debauched yet another man or allured one of her lethal traps to get what she wanted.

Mason noticed Daisy's grip loosening. As he looked down towards her, he could only notice that she had fallen asleep. No longer with swollen eyes, and no more sobs.

She was smiling.

He lay her down as gently as he could and covered her with a blanket.

Then he went back to his own room. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was sound asleep until morning.

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N: Since we feel like the two seasons of Dead like me didn't really cover the "real" Daisy, and they left a whole bundle of opportunities to do so, we decided it would be a nice idea to get into the psyche of Daisy Adair, the person, not Daisy Adair, the actress. The seasons aired on television left a big gap in not showing how Daisy came to be the… sexually outspoken being she is, and we hope to give it at least A meaning.  
**


	4. A good time is a Happy Time

**Chapter 4: A good time is a Happy Time.**

George got up early next morning. She hadn't heard a thing about what happened the night before.

She had to be at Happy Time an hour before her usual time to finish her collating job, she left the day before.

She sighed as she poured in her third cup of coffee. It was only 6 AM.

She got out the door and took her shiny, red mustang out of the garage.

**Happy Time: 6.30 AM.**

"Good Morning angel." George was greeted by her boss, Delores –as in her big fat ass- Herbig with a big smile.

George simply smiled back and locked herself into the office she was assigned to for the collating job. "You forgot about your sticky fingers again." Delores added, waving the big jar of sticky fingers before her eyes.

George, also known as Mildred, rolled her eyes and took out a few.

As a matter of control, Delores gave her ten fingers a "spirit fingers" and expected George to do the same.

She did.

After having gone through the agony of a happy Delores, George closed the office door and went back collating.

She'd been at it for just under an hour when Delores came in with a young man. He looked rather saddened by the company of Delores – as in her big brown eyes - Herbig.

"Millie, this is Freddie. He has just been hired as a temp at Happy Time, and I decided it would be a good idea for him to work with you for a while." And she smiled.

George looked up and saw the young man take a glance over the room. He seemed very insecure.

"Hi." He said, putting his hand out. "I'm Freddie Donahue." Delores left the room.

George shook his hand: "Mildred, but everyone calls me Millie around here so.."

As they were shaking hands, Delores came back with the jar of sticky fingers and started waving it around again. "No need for those nasty paper cuts. If you wanna get things done, you better show initiative."

Freddie took out a set of sticky fingers and looked around on the desk, where there were hundreds of papers lying around.

As soon as Delores had left the office again, George whispered "She has a website called Getting things done with Delores, what do you expect?"

The rookie didn't respond. He just went on to his collating job.

Two hours later, they finished the job. "Good Job." Was all Delores said. "Now isn't responsibility fun?"

Delores took one of the stacks of paper and went over to a machine. "This is the Bind-O-Matic 5000." She looked at the machine proudly. "Now, it's very easy to use, so you don't have to worry about it too much." She bundled the stack of papers neatly together. "You place the sheets in a cover and set the correct spine width. Then you place one or more covers to be bound in the machine and press the red button here. Then you wait until this light here goes off and put the covers in the cooling stand. It only takes about two minutes per stack and finit-o! Perfectly bound booklets!"

**George Voiceover**

"Strangely enough, she did seem proud of the stack of papers she just bound together. I can only hope she also finds this Zen."

**Scene**

Delores passed the bound booklet to George and seemed halfly as if she was hoping she'd give her a compliment about the machine.

So she did. "Wow, that's incredible." George said with a fake smile on her lips. "How did you do that?" she also faked interest.

"Just follow the simple steps I just gave you and you'll be able to _bind like Delores_ in no time." Delores said with a smile. "Just make sure all the papers are tidy." She added with a smile that seemed painful for the onviewer.

**George Voiceover**

"I still say bees have no hands. But who am I? I just hope I'll be able to collate and bind like Delores Herbig can."

**Scene**

Freddie Donahue and George got split up after collating together. George went back to data-input and Freddie was tucked away at Archives.

A couple of hours later, Delores entered George's cubicle, seemingly in great distress.

She was nodding her head. "I can't believe this. After all I've done for him." She nearly whispered.

As George turned her attention to Delores, she turned around on her chair. "What's going on Delores?"

Delores came to George's height.

"I just caught…" her voice crackled. "I just caught Freddie Donahue stealing pens from Archives." She nearly had tears in her eyes. "I'm gonna have a serious talk with that boy, and I would like for you to join me." She said with hope in her voice.

"Yeah Delores, sure." George said as she got up from her seat. "When?"

"Now would be a good time. He's in my office as we speak. That little scoundrel!"

So the time came for George and Delores to go have a talk with Freddie. The newly hired, still-green-behind-his-ears temp.

When the two ladies sat down, they immediately put up their strict face. They didn't want him to think they were gonna let him get away with the theft of at least a dozen good pens! "How dare he?" you could basically see Delores think.

George however, just took it on as another act. She didn't really bond with the severeness of the situation. "It's just a couple of pens, geesh." She thought as the severity of her expressions spoke otherwise.

As Freddie looked upon the two women, who were about to become not only jury but also judge, he swallowed deeply.

"Freddie...It seems we have a little problem." Delores spoke with a calm voice. "Where are they?"

Freddie turned white and gave a grim smile. "Where are what exactly?" He started tapping the table with his fingers.

"THE PENS Freddie, where..." Delores took a sound breath. "Where..are the pens?"

George Voiceover

"Yup, you got that right. Delores was freaking out over a couple of pens. You could see him cringe at Five, Four, Three, Two, One...Now!"

Scene

"I don't know what you're talking about Ms. Herbig." Freddie said.

Delores looked down as a tear formed in her eyes. "But what about the team? Here at Happy Time, we're all family. If only you could tell us the truth."

Freddie answered with a smug smile.

Suddenly, George fired from her chair and came only inches away from Freddie's face. "Now, you listen to me, Dickweed, I don't know wheter your mother ever taught you any manners, but in the real world, we do things differently. We fess up if someone catches us in the act and we take our responsibilty for it. If we don't, we might end up getting fired."

George Voiceover

"There you have it, I just defended Happy Time, I just defended Delores Herbig. Much to my own surprise, I couldn't bare staring at that little prick smiling, lying and sliming his way through everything he'd ever done before.

Ick.

Scene

"Mr. Donahue, you have given us no other choise. You can pack your things and leave. I'll be sure to write a very negative note for your future employer. We simply cannot tolerate thievery at Happy Time, and you have thouroughly dissapointed me!"

It was the last thing Delores said before standing up, pointing to the desk where Freddie Donahue had put his things. "I want you out of here in no more than half an hour." She continued strictly.

Even before Freddie had a chance to move, Delores had left the cubicle and went to Chrystal for the final arrangements. She wanted him out pronto, and wasn't gonna let any paper work stand in the way of his instant removal at Happy Time.

George was slightly worried about her superior. Delores kept mumbling in what appeared to be some sort of foreign language.

"I didn't know Delores spoke Arameic?" She thought to herself as she saw the woman reach Chrystal's desk.

Freddie and George got up together. He gestured to shake George's hand, but out of sympathy for Delores, and Happy Time, she refused. She just went back to her cubicle and started re-entering some data.

**End Of Chapter 4**


	5. Struggeling through the long years

**Chapter 5: Struggeling through the long years**

George Voiceover

"As if my day with Delores hadn't been long enough, there were other things to do, souls to reap, at my arrival at home. The only good thing about this whole ordeal, was that we were going to "forever breakfast" Der Waffle Haus, where I'd finally be able to get a decent cup of coffee."

"Coffee, it seems to be like it's all I'm doing these days. Go to work George, Go to Sleep George, have some breakfast George, George, George, you want more coffee?"

"I never thought I would say this, but when I thought about "the afterlife" I would've thought about something more fancy, you know, nothing much. Just more sleep, more money and more rest.

Being dead is just as much a drag as being alive. All we're doing is live one day to another, reap a couple of souls, and struggle through our years. Until we finally reach that magic, unknown quota."

"Oh crap, now I'm beginning to sound like Rube."

Scene

In Der Waffle Haus, Roxy and Rube were sitting in the regular booth facing eachother. Both of them had a cup of coffee in front of them.

"So, what's going on?" Rube asked his fellow reaper loosely. "Anything new lately?" He sipped from the cup in front of him.

"Nothing much. I just found out that my soon-to-be ex best friend was diagnosed with cancer of the throat." She answered.

"The one who killed you for the cut-off socks?" He looked up from his cup.

"That's the one."

"What goes around comes around and all that shit, I guess." Rube said, taking another sip.

Roxy started smiling.

"And what's with you? How are you feeling?" Roxy said, also picking up her cup.

"I have some news that concerns everyone, so I guess I'll wait until later to share it with everyone. I don't wanna be repeating myself unnessesarily."

"Mm-hm." Was the only thing Roxy said in reply. "Anything big?"

"I think some people might be rocked." He said, once again sipping from his coffee.

Kiffany, the booth's steady waitress walked by. "Can I get anyone a refill?"

"Yeah, actually, you can." Roxy said. "Cops still drink for free?"

"As a matter of fact, they do." Kiffany said with a smile. "You want something in it?"

"I like my coffee the way I like my men." Roxy laughed. "Black, strong and a bit bitter." She continued while smiling.

Kiffany couldn't help but laugh at Roxy's remark. She was one to appreciate the, sometimes cynical remarks by the young police officer.

"You take care of her?" Kiffany aimed towards Rube. "I don't want to be responsible for her caffeine level when the shit hits the fan."

As Kiffany poured a new cup of steamy, black, bitter coffee, Mason came into Der Waffle Haus. As he noticed Roxy and Rube sitting in the booth, he quickly joined them.

"G'night lads." He said, exaggerating his accent. "How are we all this fine evening?"

"The shit has officially hit the fan." Rube told Roxy. "We're doing pretty good tonight." He answered Mason.

Roxy smiled and made way for Mason to sit.

Kiffany came over to get the order from Mason.

"Not for me, thanks." Was his only answer.

Kiffany stuck the booklet in her purse and went on to wait other tables.

As Mason sat down, Rube and Roxy noticed something they never thought they'd notice around the young Brit.

Silence.

The only thing he'd said so far, was hello. Since Mason was usually either the start of the conversation, or the source of it, they quickly knew something was wrong. Roxy and Rube looked at eachother pensively and then turned towards Mason.

"So, what's up?" Rube asked strictly. "And don't tell me something isn't up, because something is up. You're not talking, that's not normal. So what's up?"

Rube's glare seemed to be piercing right through Masons eyes, into his soul. "Nothing important." Was his only answer.

Roxy's attention waived from the conversation between Rube and Mason, to the entrance of the waffle house, where George and Daisy were coming in. "We got company." She said, seemingly in the air.

The two men also reverted to the entrance. Rube set up his sour face. Mason, on the other hand, brought up his most welcoming smile. "Good afternoon, ladies." He said as he stood up to let Daisy sit in between him and Roxy.

"Good afternoon Mason." George smiled.

Daisy didn't take up on Mason's offer and sat next to Rube. She was avoiding eye contact with Mason as much as possible.

"I have some news." Rube said as he knocked the post-its onto the table. "After you're all done."

Everyone took a glance over their own post-it. "At the edge of town, again?" Roxy said as she took the yellow note and stuck it in one of her pockets.

"Aperantly so." Rube simply put.

Daisy slowly took the paper from the table and put it in the purse, matching the rest of her outfit. She didn't say anything, she just seemed really insecure as she did.

"I have an early reap, see you guys later." She mumbled quitely as she slid out of the booth.

"What's up with her?" Rube noted as Daisy was making her way to the exit. "She's quiet."

"Just give her some time." Mason said, also leaving the booth, soon followed by George and Roxy.

"You keep an eye out for her, Mason." Rube said as he grabbed Masons collar.

"What about my.."

"You'll have plenty of time, just get it done." Rube replied fatherly.

With this in mind, Mason left Der Waffle Haus.

**A couple of hours later**

As everyone came back into Der Waffle Haus communely, the mood seemed to be uplifted. Daisy was even smiling, eventhough still avoiding contact with Mason.

"Your reap go well, Daisy?" Rube asked worried.

"No problems here." She smiled as George whispered a funny into her ear.

"Good."

When George, Mason, Roxy and Daisy came near the booth, they noticed something weird.

The booth was taken.

A young brunette, around the age of 25, was occupying the small booth. She had a cup of coffee in front of her and seemed to be feeling quite at home.

Rube went to sit in front of her.

"Roxy, remember when I told you that I had some news?" He gestured towards the young brunette. "This is the news."

The foursome came closer to the booth to have a closer look at the girl sitting in the booth. She was beautiful. She had almond-shaped hazel eyes and long wavy hair. She had really fine features and cheekbones to be jealous off.

Mason's type.

"Meet Kelly Hanson." Rube introduced. "She'll be following us for a couple of weeks, learning the ropes of being a reaper."

Everyone's interest was fueled. It was time for the question everyone always got asked first, when being new to being a reaper. "How did you die?"

"It was nothing fancy." Kelly answered. "I just fell out of my appartment window. From the 9th floor." She laughed.

Everyone sat around the small table now, hanging on her every word.

"You do mean, you jumped from your appartment window, do you?" George asked. "Usually, your assigned Reaper spot has something to do with the way you died.

"Murders, Suicides AND accidents, sweetheart." Daisy noted. "Falling from your window, however weird, is still an accident Georgia."

"And by the way, she wasn't assigned here, she's a temp." Mason added.

Georgia Voiceover 

"And there you have it. Just like that, I was no longer the rookie, nor the new girl. I had been replaced."

"It's not like I mind, I mean, take the fucking job already. Being new isn't all that and a bag of chips to be honest. You can't talk back, have nearly no opinion of your own and people expect you to chip in whenever they don't feel like doing it, without thank you's."

"Thank you Kelly Hanson. Now you can be their bitch."

Scene

As introductions had passed, it was back to the order of the day. As everyone had already done their reaps for the day, they decided to close off the day with a couple cups of coffee.

"You know, If you're not too busy, I can show you around town." Mason said proudly. "I've been here for over 15 years now, so I know a thing or two."

Kelly smiled.

"That, and you'll get all this cool horror stuff from me that no other tour guide will be able to give you, Kelly love. You are in good hands."

"I'm sure she is." Daisy taunted. "Trust me honey, if you want safe hands, don't go with Mason. He is everything but safe."

"Explain that to me, Daisy." Mason said mockishly. "What about this piece of manly man isn't safe."

"Okay, first of all, you just called yourself a manly man." Daisy mocked back. "Second, You..drilled a hole...in your brain." She closed her eyes and shivered as she pictured the grueling site surrounding Masons death.

She directed towards Kelly. "If you want my advice, don't go with him sweetheart." And she gently put her hand on Kelly's arm.

Mason sunk back in the bench with a pout.

"You just follow me for a while." Roxy said as she sipped from her coffee.

Kelly looked around the table at the reapers. "Thanks, but I think I'm gonna go with...what's your name?"

"Mason."

"I think I'm gonna go with Masons offer." She padded him on the shoulder. "He sounds..interesting." she said cheery.

"Okay, now that we've got that covered, let's talk about living arrangements." Rube said, trying to seize the moment.

"She's more than welcome to bunk in my chack." Mason proposed.

"Excuse you me? Your chack? Your chack happens to be the house Georgia and I also inhabit, thank you." Daisy wisked angrily. "There is no room, Mason!"

Before things could get more heated, Rube intervened. "Hey, hey hey! Pipe it down you two." He got inbetween them. "You look like small children fighting over who gets the last candy." He spread his arms, Mason and Daisy each on one side.

Mason left the booth angrily. He brisked through the exit.

"Just leave him be for the night." George told Kelly. "He'll be alright."

"Do you do this everywhere you go?" Daisy asked Kelly in annoyance.

"Hey!" Rube said. "As I said, Daisy, Pipe it down."

Daisy had enough of it and also left the waffle house.

**End Of Chapter 5**


	6. Short fuzes and steamy nights

**Chapter 6: short fuses and steamy nights**

As George came home from the Waffle House, she heard a gigantic turmoil coming from Daisy's bedroom.

Rube, Roxy and her had come up with the plan that Kelly would be staying at Rube's until further notice so there wouldn't be too much quierrel amoung the reapers.

As her curiosity got the better of her, George went over to Daisy's closed bedroom and stood by the door.

"You had no right!" She heard Mason scream. "She's new, I was trying to be nice."

George furrowed her brow.

"Nice? You call that nice?" Daisy's voice dimmed through the hallway, and the entire house. "You were pretty much getting laid in front of everyone, Mason!"

Knowing what she did –easedropping- was wrong, George quietly went to the side of the door. That way, if anyone came out, she could pretend to walk past, instead of someone bumping into her.

"Why would you care? I was suprised she wasn't one of the people you bléw." Mason said in reply. "Because everyone knows that's what Daisy Adair is good at." He added condesendingly.

The room went quiet. A distant sound, of what appeard to be someone having a seat on the bed. "You see, Mason. That's where you're wrong."

"Oh really? Eroll Flynn, Babe Ruth, Clarke Gable, Carry Grant, Bing Crosby... Am I missing someone?"

"Get out!" George heard Daisy yell. "Get the fuck out before I hurt you, Mason."

George could just imagine the sort of scene going on inside the bedroom. Daisy standing close to the bed, Mason closer to the window. Both of them, stubborn as a burrough's ass, not giving in. Suddenly a huge explosion by Daisy, aiming her finger towards the door as she dramatically points him to the direction of the door.

The conversation continued.

"What's up, love? Not what you wanted to hear? How does it feel huh?" A mean, sniping tone mingled with the yelling voice of Mason. "You know what they call people like you in Britain? Celebrity prostitutes!"

That last bit came out filled with emotions. George knew Mason and Daisy have had their differences in the past, but never like this. They never really had a screaming argument...fight before.

And the conversation continued.

"Why do you think you have the right to make any judgement on anything I do? You drilled a hole in your fucking brain, you dipshit."

Sounds of heels walking on the wooden floor could be detected from the outside.

"So excuse me if I don't trust your so-called sound judgement!" Daisy continued.

"Cue dramatic background, form tear in your eyes. Isn't that right Daisy? Why don't you just act your way out of this one as well? It's what you're good at!"

"What?"

"Why do you think men like you so much, because of your pretty eyes? No, love. They love you because you're weak. They love you because they know you won't resist."

"And most of all, they love you, because behind all that faked bravado you keep showing everyone, there's a frightened little lamb, not willing to admit that she's been used her entire life and unlife. You're lonely, you're scared, you're insecure and you're afraid of commitment. You act like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, yet it would be well worth checking out the weight of all the men you had sex with. You'd come a long way just by doing that" He finished.

Daisy's voice sounded more desporate and hurt. "And you're nothing but a psychopatic drugged up drunk who thinks the world evolves around him. Face it, you think that whatever screwed up girl, woman, whore falls for you just because..."

"I wouldn't continue that sentence." Mason threatened. "Trust me girl, there's a lot more where that came from."

Silence.

The room was quiet. The stumbeling had stopped and everything seemed to be calm now. "That's odd." George thought to herself.

A few moments later, Mason left the room. He didn't even notice George standing near the door.

As he arrived at the guest bedroom, he turned and looked towards Daisy's bedroom one last time. Then, he went inside.

Masons door closed.

When George knew for sure that everyone had gone into their rooms, or didn't care about what happened outside anymore, she went to her room.

Before she closed her eyes and went to sleep, the only thing on her mind was: "Now that was interesting."

**The Next Morning**

"Good morning everyone." Mason said, breaking the cutting silence in the kitchen. "How did everyone sleep last night?"

As George looked at Daisy, she didn't notice any of the anger she had heard of the night before.

"Are the two of you seriously gonna sit here like emotion cameleons and totally deny what happened yesterday?" She let out.

Mason and Daisy looked at eachother in surprise and silently went back to their coffee.

"Look, sweety, these things happen. It's good to let out from time to time, you know." Daisy said calmly.

"Let out? You call what happened yesterday – fingerquote - just letting out? It sounded like a freaking warzone in there!"

"Sorry. You weren't supposed to hear that." Mason joined in.

"I didn't really have a choise. It was everywhere." George admitted.

"Let's just forget about it and get going. I have a feeling like we've got a busy day ahead of ourselves." Daisy said while standing up from her chair. "Just gimme a minute, okay?"

As she passed Mason, she softly brushed him on the shoulder and said: "I'll be right there."

"Oki-doki." Was his only reply.

Daisy walked out of the kitchen, into the hallway and to her room.

As her footsteps were heard on the hardwood floor, George couldn't leave the thought alone. "Are you seriously saying that was nothing?"

"Just leave it alone, Georgie." He said.

Daisy re-entered the kitchen. With her most giddy voice, she said: "Ready."

George and Mason got up and followed Daisy to the front door.

**Der Waffle Haus, later**

As per usual, Rube and Roxy were already sitting in the booth, waiting for everyone else to come by for their post-its. Kelly, the reaper-in-training, was seated next to Roxy.

To avoid more problems, George sat next to Kelly as Mason and Daisy took a seat next to Rube

"So, what's up for today?" Daisy wondered as Kiffany sat a couple of cups on the table.

"You're not gonna believe this sweetheart, but we get another day off." Rube was reading his newspaper and replied uninterested.

"They're treating us so nice lately, don't you think?" Mason directed at Roxy with a smile on his face.

"Are you drunk?" She redirected strictly. "Cuz I can't deal with drunks right now."

"Nope, I'm not drunk. I'm just saying how lucky we are that the attachee of gravelings seems to be everything but happy to work these days."

"Maybe they're on a union strike?" George said.

"A union strike? Sweety, these things are dead, they don't get any money. What kind of a union do you think they belong to?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know... a union of..whatever." she smiled vaguely.

Mason took the Menu of Der Waffle Haus and gently hit George over the head with it.

"I don't know about you guys, but some of us do have to work." Roxy said as she got up from her seat.

As Kelly and George got up to let the woman through, Roxy yelled out for Kiffany. "Can I have that next cup to go, please Kiffany?"

"Sure thing hun." The waitress just said as she was carrying a tray filled with empty utensils and plates.

Roxy left the waffle house, holding a take-away cup of coffee.

"Now that we don't have to work, how about you take me up on your offer and show me around?" Kelly proclaimed as she took Mason by the hand. "Come on, let's go."

Daisy flashed an angry eye towards Mason, but to no avail. Kelly pulled him out of the booth and out they went!

"It's okay, Daisy." George said.

George Voiceover

"I don't know what's up with Daisy lately. She's been very emotional and touchy, for one reason or the other. Then there was the argument with Mason the other day. And now the whole eeevviilll eeeyeee."

"I don't think there's anything any of us can really do at the moment."

"It can't be jealousy. Or can it?"

Scene

Mason and Kelly were walking on a quiet street, arms intertwined. Kelly seemed very interested in what Mason has to say.

"Oh, and this is the place where I once reaped a guy who ended up falling off a ladder, straight into a circular saw." He said with pride.

Kelly nodded. "Interesting." She just said.

"Which leads us to Pioneer Square. The cultural heartbeat of the Pacific Northwest." Mason said with pride, outstretching his arms. Over a dozen blocks of old victorian architecture and even more art galleries."

"I guess you really love this town, huh?"

"I guess I kinda do." He admitted.

**Some street, same time**

"I guess I always knew he would just up and follow his d... male reproductive parts, sorry." Daisy blushed.

"Dick is fine, don't worry." George said as she walked right beside Daisy.

The two girls came close to a small, cute bar and went inside.

"2 beers and don't spare on the beer nuts." George laughed.

"I know you and Mason have some sort of..weird symbiosis going on between the two of you. But I think it's time for both of you to either get with the program, being with eachother, or leave eachother be."

Daisy heard her friend but seemed to be checking the quality of the beer nuts instead of really paying attention.

"No good can come of it. You're jealous, he's jealous. I mean, don't you ever wonder why the two of you are in eachothers hair so much?"

Daisy first looked at George then lowered her head. "There's a lot of things in this world that are fucked up Georgia. And maybe Mason and I are too, but there's a lot of things you can't understand."

"Why?"

"Because we don't either." She said as she sighed.

"And now, let's binge on beer and nuts!" Her "I don't know what to do"-face changing to a happy one.

"Let's." was the only thing George said.

A couple of beers, and a couple pounds of nuts later, the two of them got up from their bar stool and went back outside.

"You are right about one thing Georgia." Daisy admitted.

"What's that?"

"I love him." She continued. "I don't know why, but in some twisted, fucked up way, I do."

Georgia just looked at Daisy in disbelief. "Oh." Was all she could let out.

When they were walking the streets again, George had had some time to process her thoughts. "What are you gonna do about it?" She asked Daisy, who was busy windowshopping.

"Nothing." Daisy said distantly. "There's nothing I can do."

"Why not?"

"Georgia, Georgia, Georgia, it's not as easy as you think."

"Same question." Georgia smiled.

"In four weeks, I'll be seventy years old. This me anyways" She breezed. "I'll never usually admit it, but it's true. Counting the years I was alive, that makes me ninety-eight."

"And?"

"They didn't do things the same as now, in my lifetime." She said. "Woman who hunt the man of their dreams are either dreamers or prostitutes." Daisy smiled. "Did you mom ever tell you that, Georgia?"

"Can't say that she has. Offcourse, me and my mom didn't really talk when I was alive."

"My mom did." Daisy continued. "Ironically, she gave up her job to be able to keep caring for us. It was just not-done for a woman to go after a man. And I was raised that way, so it's hard for me to let it go." Daisy opened up.

"But you sleep with men all the time."

"I do, and I know that. But do you see me with a wedding band around this finger?" She said sticking her hands out. Then she continued softly "I'm either the dreamer or the prostitute Georgia. I don't settle with half. And as harsh as it may sound, I've been hunting for nearly a century now."

"Mason even called you a celebrity prostitute." Georgia tried to joke.

"Not helping." She got in reply.

"Was living with the Adairs really as much as you're constantly making of it? I mean, you and your Greenwich Adairs?

"No, offcourse not." Daisy admitted. "Life was hard. There were my mom, my dad and four other Adair kids. The depression kinda sucked, as for everyone." She smiled. "My dad worked as a cotton worker, so he wasn't really around. My mom quit her job because it was slowly killing her." Her voice broke.

After a short break she continued. "I had three brothers and a sister. I was the middle one. When I was old enough to understand what was going on, my 2 older brothers had already left the home. One of them died in the French trenches during the first World War. The other one worked on a farm in Wisconsin." She laughed reminiscing.

"Wow, what a history." George interupted. "I didn't know you had such a huge family."

"My younger brother and sister were just kids when I died. Barely teenagers"

The conversation ended with both girl smiling. Daisy was thinking of her family, George was just thinking of Daisy living with family around. How weird it made her feel thinking that Distant Daisy Adair had some relatives that might still be alive.

"Do you never wanna see them? Your brother and sister"

"Sure I do. I guess everyone does. My brother lives less than 200 miles away from here. Or that is, last I heard a couple of years ago." She sighed. "My sister got killed when some lunatic attacked her."

"So, you were poor?" George challenged.

"Everyone was poor during the depression honey." Daisy replied. "Spending two dollars on shoes while you were still wearing a pair was just obscene." She dramatically added.

As they were crossing the street, Daisy and George noticed Mason and Kelly coming around the corner.

"Take your chance." George said. "A no you have, a yes you can get." She smiled pointing at Mason and Kelly.

Daisy looked at George in awe, contemplating her next move.

Then she did the unthinkable. She ran over to Mason and jumped to his embrace. Kelly was just staring.

"Yes." Daisy whispered into Mason's ear.

"Yes?" Mason wondered.

Daisy loosened the grip on the young man and opened her jacket, unbaring the engagement ring Mason had bought her over a year ago, hanging from a necklace, when he thought he reached his quota. "Yes." She repeated, holding the ring in her hand

It took some time for Mason to gather his thoughts. "Euhm." Was the only thing he said for some time.

Then he turned to George. "What just happened?" He asked her.

"I think Daisy just asked you to marry her." George gestured hopefully, smiling, waiting.

"And…How did this happen?" He was confused.

"That's not important. She's waiting." She nodded towards Daisy.

Daisy came closer to Mason. George pulled Kelly to a further distance to give them some privacy. 'Look, I know this whole marriage thing can't really be done, seeing we're dead and all. I just want you to know that I accept."

"I see." Mason simply said. "That's always nice." He laughed.

…

**END OF EPISODE 1: DEATH BECOMES THEM…OR YOU**

**A/N We know there are a lot of George/Mason shippers, but realistically speaking, we don't see it happening. If there were a season 3, we're more inclined to think that they would dig deeper into the Mason/Daisy relationship.**

Therefor, we left you with a small cliffhanger.

We hope you have enjoyed reading the first episode of season 3 of "Dead like Me", we hope you'll stay tuned in for the next episodes as well.

Twinzz.

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters portrayed in this fanfiction. Characters that were added were used to fill the drama in the episode. All characters, settings, ideas, concepts stay ownership of "Showtime" and "MGM-TV". The original concept came from the hand of Brian Fuller.**


End file.
